User talk:Liberatedliberator
That isnt all the sprites, if you go to that link you'll see another with the missing sprites. Be sure to download them also. I'll consolidate all my files with you tomorrow. (It's 3am here so Im gonna sleep soon) Saq78642 07:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) So I hear that you're gonna help us fix the sprite issue. Well then, just contact me if you need any help since I was the other sprite editor of the group. -Hanyuu 21:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Well here are your instructions courtesy of the QC lol. Just wanted to tell you that things will be slow during the week but weekends should be better. Ok so here's your steps, first use nsaout to unpack the original sprite are and our modified one. If you want, ill send you a word file that has a translation from the original sprites names to the ps3 sprites, but we have improv-ed a bit so not all of our fits are exact ones. Now find the largest sprite and divide 480 by its height(it will be a number smaller than 1). That will be the percentage that all of the rest of the sprites will be reduced to. After that's done all you need to do is increase the space above the sprites to make sure that they are 480. This can be done through paint.net. If you need any help or don't understand anything then just contact me. -Hanyuu 04:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope you got my message through Hanyuu. You only need our sprites so you can match the names/faces up. I will post a rar of our stuff for you tomorrow. Dont bother extracting our stuff from the nsa, as you will get an error. (The originals arent necessary. Also, since the game is expecting bmps, after you're done right click and edit the sprites extension from png to bmp.) Saq78642 05:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was worried about proportions myself. Actually you bring up a good point. The only problem is that, we have to make sure it works with other characters...there are some that this may not work beacuse of how we did them. When I post the ones we used, you'll see why. Saq78642 06:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well heres the link to the word document if needed. Well, i'll let Saq handle the details on the rest of the stuff. -Hanyuu 19:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure for the defaults, you're fine....but there are lots of alternate poses and lack of poses that mess this whole thing up...college gets shitty upload speed :/ So im not sure how im gonna upload the 1gb+ of pics from the arc...you may want to switch names of the pics you have using the doc that hanyuu enclosed. E.X. Evil laugh to AkuwaraiSaq78642 20:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Total scratch? Either way you need to rename your sprites to the japanese ones for them to work. We used certain sprites, if you disagree with our choices, we can relook at them. It will speed things up for you and give us some common ground to work with, if you dl my files. As for formating all you need to do is rename the extension to bmp after you are done, and also make sure there is "space" around your character and not a white box. If you feel the need to start from scratch, then feel free to proceed at your own pace for now, and tell me after you have something you wish to consolidate in terms of files, opinions, consistency, or whatever Saq78642 07:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey i have a quick question for you if you wouldnt mind me asking. Did you hear about this project through our youtube page? If not then could you say how you found out about this project? BTW I am just asking this because I want to find out where publicity is helping the project. Nerknerk 19:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) If you had a before and after pic, that'd be awsome Saq78642 06:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean could you upload a picture of a sprite you did. Saq78642 07:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude, thanks so much for taking on this. These came out good. BTW, Kumasawa's custom sprite size is different than the rest of her sprites and there are no crying gun sprites at all for Eva. It'd be awsome if you could try creating them :D. I've figured out the height issue, and considering that the goats are the largest at 1366p i figured i'd resize every sprite to 35.139% to keep height. If you notice, there are a lot of sprites missing. Me and Hanyuu did a lot of improv because we lacked so many sprites, so it means alot that you can create sprites to overcome our crappy improv. Saq78642 08:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I see, well before Ronove, the Siestas are taller. But that's because of the bunny ears. Are those to be considered? Or Just go by ronove? Saq78642 10:16, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so I hear your helping us out by fixing some of the holes with the sprites, it's great to have another person on the project. If you need an extra hand photoshoping anything, don't hesitate to let me know. Welcome aboard! EveOfRapture 00:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I just saw the newly made sprites. You did an amazing job with those, especially Eva's naku poses. -Hanyuu 02:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Well then, good luck with that and tell me if you ever need me to check over anything. -Hanyuu 06:02, September 12, 2011 (UTC) 60% done is pretty damn good for the amount of time you've been working. I'm looking forward to seeing a full range of expressions on some of those...repetitive characters! I mean Jessica vs. Ronove was a little hard to get into when she only had like 2 expressions... EveOfRapture 21:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Awsome :D Hanyuu is gonna be giving our sprites to you for batch resizing. (It will take a while but everything will be set then) Saq78642 06:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, some characters I used different poses or all sprites in one pose that isnt the standard one. So this may be screwy, hence why I wanted to send you our choices. Regardless, thats fine. Saq78642 11:07, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually its good to hear that you did. Thats fine. Still though, I wanna review the custom sprites when you're done with them. Saq78642 11:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I saw your conversation with Saq and I was actually using your edits in my revisioning. So should I continue to do that or would you prefer that I did direct replacements of what me and Saq chose before vs editin them to yours and sending that? -Hanyuu 21:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that sounds good. Hopefully this won't take too long. Just remember that we are using b11 poses for all the stakes. -Hanyuu 00:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) No, we really wanted to use other poses, but b11's have to be used because of the rg_blade. The blade only has some leeway in editing its position. If it's too far away, the blade wont appear or it wil get cut off. We edited the blade to fit the poses of b11. None of the other poses will work Saq78642 01:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, we are gonna have to save the rg blade for last since I would have to compile the arc with the newly sized stakes and position the blade to their new locations. So I guess you can upload all the non stake changes to me first and then we can leave the stakes till the very end. Atleast that way, the rest of the sprites can be fixed while you are making the stakes. But then again, it is your choice. -Hanyuu 01:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I can't tell you how many times we would've needed that lol. I'll look over your changes once and then tell you if everything is fine. -Hanyuu 02:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok they seem fine so far. I'll let you know if there are anymore that we might have to customize as I go through. -Hanyuu 02:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Is there anything that we can do about the B gun poses because I was working on eva and I noticed that there were no replacements for them(no direct replacements exist for any b gun pose) -Hanyuu 05:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well then, I guess it's fine. I'll let you know if I hit anymore problems. -Hanyuu 16:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, can you check to see if you can make a Jessica nakua2 because theres no direct replacement for that. And can you just look over omakasea2 and 3 of gohda. -Hanyuu 04:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Just upload everything when you are done. -Hanyuu 14:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Umm, well theres more that i might need now. Kyrie majimeb2g is a copy of majimeb1g so should i leave that copied or do you wanna make it. And kanon odorokia2 is in a side pose, which might screw with the game at some point by ruining the context of it so can you make that as well? -Hanyuu 20:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, i might have messed up while teling you about Kanons's problem. His odorokia2 is facing forward but theres isnt a bladed odorokia of him doing that so can you make a bladed one facing forward. See if you can copy this face onto a bladed sprite, thanks in advance. Also, can you put Rosa's ikari 1 face onto a gun sprite where shes looking up, preferably the one with the hair being blown. Btw, I should have the non-stake sprites ready very soon. -Hanyuu 00:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok so should I upload the stakes and the rest of the characters separately or would you prefer to wait on them until everything has been changed out? -Hanyuu 04:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well heres the Completed Sprites minus the Stakes. I just finished the direct replacement of the stakes so you can ask for that as well. Btw, theres a kanon eye picture and 2 shannon ones that took photoshop to make so there is no direct replacement for them. I guess they will have to be remade by either you or Eve. -Hanyuu 05:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So do you want the stakes direct replacements or would you rather that I replace everything first, then upload. -Hanyuu 05:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Heres the Direct Stakes Replacement. Good luck and lemme know if I messed up anywhere. -Hanyuu 05:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Umm, can you just run the different poses thru me first? When you're done picking them, you could send them collectively and ill decide from that, is that ok? And I don't think that the blade affects Ronove because he doesn't ever use it, -Hanyuu 10:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you upload the sprites in the full size and resized versions, we need them for when we are gonna make different resolutions for the game. -Hanyuu 19:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, good luck finishing them. Hopefuly it won't take me too long to check over them but i will have to move around the rg blade to fit the stakes, which might take some time. -Hanyuu 23:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you had to go through a lot of editing. I didn't realize that there were this many problems. Keep up the good work. -Hanyuu 01:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) It needs to be resized proportionally and then 480d or what ever resolution its gonna be needed to be done for by adding empty space at the botttom for the top view and the top for the bottom view. -Hanyuu 02:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) So how much longer do you think it will take for all the resizings to be finished? -Hanyuu 19:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, see if this works. http://www.megaupload.com/?d=GAWFP691 -Hanyuu 00:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that would be great. I'll get to work on the blade sprite as soon as you send it to me. -Hanyuu 01:23, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice, I will let you know if I hit any problems at all. -Hanyuu 02:31, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I was working on the blade sprite and I got rid of some of the shadow on the side created by mistakes in editing. I tried getting rid of them using Liquify on paint.net but it saved it as a .msh. Do you know how to convert that into an extension that I can use? -Hanyuu 04:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, heres the file. Thanks for your help. -Hanyuu 14:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC)